Talk:Quilge Opie/Archive 1
Change Spiritual Power to Great He dispatched three of the most powerful Fracion without taking any damage or even dirtying his clothes. Lieutenant level shinigami failed to do that 17 months ago. He also has not used any of his more powerful Quincy techniques, nor is he even worried about fighting a multitude of Numeros or even Ichigo Kurosaki. He alsi has the title of Captain in the Vandenreich, an organisation with a leader dwarfing the power of high ranking espada. I think he warrants more than Lieutenant level reiatsu. :well there are some innacuracies in your argument. While they may have been the most powerful fraccion around currently, they were having a hard time taking on Rangiku and Momo, thus they brought out ayon. So to say that lieutenant level shinigami couldn't take them would be inaccurate. As far as using more powerful Quincy techniques, thats really subjective. Quincy commonly use spirit bows and arrows, decidedly these guys use reishi fire, spears, daggers and heavy artillery. We don't know the lvl the power of these weapons are but it's likely spirit bows and arrows are the same in lvl to daggers and spears. True he has no issue with fighting arrancar especially harribels fraccion but he doesn't even know who ichigo is. So we shouldn't confuse arrogance with power. The leaders power has no more reflection on his power. Having said that great level maybe necessary considering his combative capabilities to date.-- 16:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) How about now? He seems to be on par with Ichigo, stronger than Ishida (since the last time Ichigo entered combat with him) and upon releasing his Letz Stiltz he released a large amount of reiatsu. Oliverfalcon (talk) 14:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :He was not on par with Ichigo. If he was on par with Ichigo, he would not have needed to release the Letzt Stil. Yes, he released a large amount of reiatsu upon taking that form, that is because that is what the form does.-- Though I won't say he's on par with Ichigo, I don't really agree that he's not on par because he needed to release Letz Stil. Some of the Espada's in the Arrancar arc, used their ressureccion despite they're already in control of their battle, like Aaroniero vs Rukia, and Barragan vs Soifon. Hmm, he stood his ground against Ayon. I think a great level would be suitable now. Just my opinion though. :yet and still we acknowledge that this is in a new state with increased power, the power level is supposed to be based on his power before releasing anything. If anything his power level is higher because of the new form as its not always like that.-- First Jagdarmee According to chapter 489, page 12, he is the leader of the first Jagdarmee, implying there are more. I think this should be mentioned in the article. It's locked, so I can't add it. Deathstrawberry (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Deathstrawberry :While the insinuation that there is more Jagdarmee is true, there really is no justification to place that information on his article, such a think is more or less more appropriate on the Vandenreich article page.-- Quincy Cross http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c489/10.html The page clearly depicts his cross transforming into a military saber instead of bow. Why isn't this mentioned in the actual article? --NeutraVega (talk) 00:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki is free to edit.-- I like to confirm stuff like this in discussions first - I detest having my edits reverted without explanation or reason. --NeutraVega (talk) 07:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) OH, LOOK! Somebody reverted my edit and deleted the image not ten minutes after I made it... "Free to edit" you say? --NeutraVega (talk) 09:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :We have our rules, you have warned many times of them, this site is free to edit provided the rules are followed!! Discussion closed!! His arrow's strength in comparison to Ishida. I don't think you can say his arrows are far more powerful than Ishida's because Ichigo says himself that it's been a long time since he has been targeted by Ishida's arrows; if Ichigo is referring to when they first fought when he was just becoming a shinigami, then this comparison might not be accurate. I don't think you should state that his arrows are far more powerful, and more like according to Ichigo, they are more powerful though this comparison may be inaccurate due to Ichigo and Ishida not fighting for a long time. The major thing is that it's not 100% true that Ishida's attacks are weaker than Kirge.Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 18:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) If you read more Kirge says that it's impossible that his attacks are stronger than ishida's.--Blossom Tree (talk) 19:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot to mention that. Thanks Blossom Tree. You can't just state his arrows are much stronger than Uryu Ishida's just because Ichigo said it when referring to a time when Ishida was weaker. Just don't make it an absolute statement, and it's good.Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 19:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :We can only gauge by what has taken place. Kirge fires his arrows which Ichigo identifies as more powerful then Uryu's. Whether they are or not is left to be determined. Kirge states that they shouldnt be less powerful then his. Thus we cant really determine whose more accurate in this issue until Uryu can prove otherwise. Looking back and stating well its been a while since Ichigo fought Ishida isnt really a answer, especially since Ichigo has gotten more powerful.-- Biskiel From the way in which the sentence is worded on page 14 of chapter 491 ("my Vollständig ｢Biskiel｣'s''...power''"), my interpretation is that Biskiel is meant to represent the name of Kirge's particular Vollständig, rather than simply the attack he attempted to use. So, what do others think? Blackstar1 (talk) 15:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Enhanced Endurance? Endurance is one's ability to withstand pain and keep going, durability is how much damage one can take without damage. Kirge has not shown Endurance feats, only that he is extremely durable, durable enough to shirk off Ichigo's zanpakuto and a Getsuga. I'd edit it myself, but the page is locked Grimmjow2 (talk) 01:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add that Kirge is physically immortal. Or at least mention the fact he had his neck broken and clicked it back into place with no negative effects. If someone can withstand a broken neck and spine and still be unfazed, then by normal standards, they are biologically and physically immortal. Maybe attribute it to "blut", or blood cloth according the Japanese translation of the German. Oliverfalcon (talk) 16:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :This is something that we need to wait on. We have no idea what happened, what he means by blut, whether this is an effect of Vollstandig or if this is a natural ability of his.-- :To say he is immortal is a bit much. As Godisme said we dont know enough right now. The original point of this discussion, endurance -> durability, has been taken care of. Thanks Grimmjow2. 20:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Quincy abilities I don't think that certain Quincy abilities such as the Blut and the Rasotengai are exculsive of the Volstandig. Uryu used Rasotengai without the Quincy: Last Style and one of the Vandenreich attacking Soul Society used the defensive Blut without activating the Volstandig, so i believe that these abilities should be moved to Kirge base abilities section. Any opinions on this? Darksusanoo (talk) 12:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :The content has been corrected.-- Medallion Why isn't the Bankai-absorbing medallion listed in Kirge's equipment section? He was seen using it trying to seal Ichigo's Bankai and failling, but he did atempt to use it. Chapter 498 page 6-8. Since the page is currently locked, can someone with the power edit that flaw? Darksusanoo (talk) 02:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Done. Thank you for pointing that out. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Reshi Spear A mistake i found in Kirge abilities section is that his spirit weapon can change to either a sword or a spear. This is a mistake as seen first in chapter 486 page 17 two identical spears are seen being used by the hunting squad minions. Chapter 487 page 3 again we see then with the spears. Page 6 of the same chapter multiple ones. Now people may say "Quincy bows are all the same, what's your point?" Well first i've never seen a Quincy weapon change form...if it's a bow, it stays a bow, if it's a pistol, it stays a pistol, if it's a sword it stays a sword. They may change from reishi based weapons to solid ones but they don't change weapons...one type only. Lastly we never see Kirge produce the spear from his Quincy cross, only the military saber and we only see the cross when he brings the sword out. Plus i find it hard to believe that the Spirit Weapon of a Quincy as powerful as Kirge would simply be cut in half by second-grade Arrancars like Loly and Menoly with one strike. I would more likely see it as a piece of equipment and would move to change it as such. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 03:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Again an opinion or more than one would be welcomed. Darksusanoo (talk) 14:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Although I agree that the article should make some distinction between the sword, which we know explicitly to be Kirge's spirit weapon, and the spear, which does appear to be something far more generic, I'm not sure on the suggested placement for the spear entry. As far as I'm aware, unlike Shinigami and Arrancar, there's nothing that really dictates what form a Quincy weapon should take, as they're simple condensed reishi rather than a manifestation of the person's soul. So, while we haven't witnessed a spirit weapon be altered so drastically, it's not correct to just dismiss the possibility given how limited the information we have is, after all we've seen the Vandenreich Leader change his throne into a set of stairs in chapter 485. Blackstar1 (talk) 15:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC)'' :One thing has nothing to do with another...one thing is using reishi to change the shape of a few objects, another is in regards to a Quincy's Spirit Weapon, which as shown so far does not change between different weapons...it changes at best between spirit/solid shapes, as seen with both father and son Ishida, all inplies that Spirit Weapons only assume one type of weapon...plus as stated above i find it hard that the main weapon of a high-level Quincy such as Kirge's be cut in two by a pair of lesser Arrancar...plus the point that other identical spears have been shown in high amounts imply that it's another weapon/equipment piece and not a spirit weapon... Darksusanoo (talk) 00:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You might want to re-read what the current definition of a Spirit Weapon is, because if condensed reishi can be altered to such drastic effect, then by simple extension there's nothing stated which precludes the same for a spirit weapon. However, I'm not debating the fact that a distinction should be made between the sword and spear (as I actually share most of your assertions), but given the lack of information we have on these present Quincy I believe your being rash in dismissing other possibilities. For instance, there's nothing to say that a Quincy could create multiple spirit weapons, just that they have one central one that uses their cross as a focus, while the others are more simple constructs akin to the leader's throne but as they are made from reishi and are a weapon, still count as a spirit weapon by definition. The simple fact is we just don't know yet, which is why I have reservations about classing it as equipment at this time, but I admit for the same reason, separating it from the sword is a must. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :"Sigh"...i apologize for my previous lack of insight on your reply though i still stand for most of what i said...but you are right...information at the time appears to be lacking...maybe after seeing Uryu using these modern Quincy techniques or seeing the rest of the Vandenreich using their weapons maybe we'll get more intel..as i said...we never saw Kirge (or any Quincy by that matter) producing that type of spear as a spirit weapon from a cross, which forces one to contemplate if the thing is even a spirit weapon and is so, why didn't Kirge use it again at any of his battles? The thing is...we've seen a half dozen different Quincy of both old and new types...all of them have only shown one type of weapon, maybe a reishi construct, maybe a solid weapon, but it was only one type. But fine...like other times, wait for the proper information. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Opie's rank How long until Opie's Rank as "J" is added to his profile. "J" is for Jailer. --Urie12 (talk) 18:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Vollstandig and The Jail issue Ok i'll start first with Kirge's "The Jail" ability...page 14 to 15 you see him firing the projectiles from his blade like his arrows, so the ability stems from his blade. Second...the Vollstandig does not generate new weapons...you clearly see it's Kirge Spirit Weapon/saber; same blade shape, same hand guard...plus the other guy who used Vollstandig, was still using his own pistol to blow off Kyoraku's eye off...Uryu's Quincy: Last Style from which the Vollstandig evolved from never gave Uryu any new weapon, it change the shape of his bow...and the guy with the pistol still uses the pistol...now it could be said that the appearence of the weapon changes, but every Quincy still retains his/her Spirit Weapon, so it makes more sense to say that the appearence of the weapon changed rather than making a new one which is near identical to the original pop up out of nothing. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 22:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Does anyone plan to give an opinion on this? Darksusanoo (talk) 17:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :It really is not important where the jail comes from besides confirming how it is released as an ability. Im not really seeing what your getting at here, as i cant see how its remotely important to the information listed. If your attempt is to get the article to state something in an official capacity, because a character has a particular affinity for a certain weapon dosent really figure into whether he can or cant generate another type of weapon. Without proof that cant be stated. It really has no significance if a new weapon or the same weapon is generated either way the weapon is generated into existence from reishi. Thus its entirely up to the character to determine what weapon is used and what configuration it takes.-- Like other Vandenreich have shown, I don't think the Letter ability stems from Vollstandig, The Jail is the same as Berci's overkill or Jerome's Roar. It would be more uniform to have it in his Abilities section, not in a subsection.SternritterA (talk) 14:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Name's romanization I'll just put it here http://imageftw.com/uploads/20120905/3%D0%BF%D0%B0.jpg Ramus7 (talk) 12:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Personality Does he refer to himself as " watashi", " boku" or " ore" in Japanese?--ZeroEspada (talk) 19:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dead? So is his current fate unknown or what?I was looking at the vandenreich page and saw that his fight status is unknown.I think he should probably be in the deceased category but we don't have enough evidence,right?Well,how could someone survive being vertically bisected? Jai Pathak (talk) 20:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) This is Bleach. They're not dead until you have explicit confirmation, and possibly not even then (see: Byakuya) Aresin (talk) 02:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Quilge was last seen being cut in half, however, because he has been seen cheating death before (Continuing to fight even after having his neck snapped and turned wholly around), we cannot confirm that he is indeed dead this time.-- Enhanced Speed in Biskiel? When he activated his Biskiel, he more or less appeared behind Ichigo and he was surprised, despite Ichigo's own decent reflexes. Or... No? Maybe even throw in a Hirenyaku expert. Considering Ichigo can react to Tenjiro Kirinji who outpaced Soi Fon. He must have used some sort of high speed movement... right? Skitzo1 (talk) 19:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Spiritual Power Redux It has been discussed at length before, but I would like to dispute the current level we have Quilge's spiritual power set to. As we all know, we base the levels by virtue of comparison and word of mouth. Without of course, taking individual power levels in mind. With that in mind, I think that his level should be changed to Great. Summing up previous arguments: -Without Vollständig, Quilge effortlessly defeated the Tres Bestias, whom all are listed as having "High" spiritual power. Rangiku, Momo, and Nel all attested to them being quite powerful, even among Arrancar. -Before Ichigo released Bankai, Quilge fought him toe to toe, only releasing Vollständig because Yhwach ordered him to use his full power. -Is annoying as all hell and survived long enough to warrant being stronger. These things are already acknowledged by the article, but my argument is that they warrant a higher level of spiritual power. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 06:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Its hard to say, I would say it is Great, but the Tres Bestias struggled against two lieutenant level fighters, and even against just Rangiku on her own for a little while. They may have lieutenant level spiritual power, but their skills don't cut it. In all honesty, they weren't the strongest fraccion. Besides, he didn't really even fight toe-to-toe with Ichigo, his Heilig Pfeil didn't even affect Ichigo, despite firing about 6 of them, Ichigo caught one as well, he wasn't even harmed. In all honesty Ichigo probably could have wiped the floor with him using just shikai. I doubt Ichigo could do that against someone who had near captain level power. Skitzo1 (talk) 09:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand that skill is a factor, but it's also an entirely different issue. Apacci was fairly certain that she alone was stronger than Rangiku, and even Momo (who is listed as having High spiritual power) stated that all three Tres Bestias were stronger than her, hence why she had to resort to that particular Kidō combination. Also, before Quilge used Biskiel, neither he nor Ichigo were injured, so it's speculative to say that Ichigo could have beat him with Shikai. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 09:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Just notice that now you have changed his level from "High" to "Great" just want you to know you forgot to add between it. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Quilge Opie is a Stern Ritter 根据各自的能力而来 被赐予“聖文字”的灭卻師一団 The "Sacred Letters" of the Quincy are given to them based on their abilities. 侵略尸魂界 討伐元柳齋以及眾多死神的灭卻師精锐所组成的一团 - 星十字骑士団 The Soul Society invasion, the Quincy who crusaded against Yamamoto and numerous Shinigami were composed of an elite group; the Star Knights. 擁有足以與護廷十三隊隊長等级 The Gotei Thirteen who have enough Captain Ranks... 匹敵之力的他们之中 "聖文字" 已知晓的骑士团员将在此介绍 They who are equal in power, the "Sacred Letters" of the Knights that we are already familiar with, will be included in this presentation. 友哈巴赫賜予骑士団員的"聖文字" 其記號縁由是夾自骑士団員的能力 Yhwach bestows the members of the Knights with "Sacred Characters". The markings are the ability of these Knights. --Tyler Perry (talk) 13:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry http://24.media.tumblr.com/bf17e96b9e156ad74196826518500c47/tumblr_mqjahg5aFQ1risqr3o1_500.png --Tyler Perry (talk) 13:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry :1 The content was reduced because that wall of text cluttering the page and it was not going to be read as it did not get to the point of your topic, until the end. 2 While the content your referring to may relate to the page. The point is that its a translation issue and until its confirmed on there by site translators then there will be no changes made. Thank you.-- Highly Perceptive Combatant I think we should add for his Powers and Abilities section that Quilge has shown he is very insightful, such as he was able to figure out by Ichigo tone, he was wondering if the Wandenreich were Quincies, but no answer in 489 and in chapter 491, he could tell Ichigo was thinking if he was using the Quincy Letzt Stil. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :That's...not what Highly Perceptive Combatant would pertain to, nor Keen Intellect for that matter. A Highly Perceptive Combatant can deduce things about their opponents or their opponents' attacks, e.g. Grimmjow deducing that Ichigo could only use 2 to 3 more Bankai-enhanced 'Getsuga Tenshō's before losing control. All Quilge did was make logical assumptions given what he knew about Ichigo and his experiences from the extensive data they collected on him.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC)